New Year's at The Campsite
by SyifaaMitsu13
Summary: [Complete!] HAPPY NEW YEAR minna! FF colaborasi dari Asyifa dan Putri, kita akan melihat keseruan tahun baru bersama para tokoh Basara dan Author- Author fandom BASARA, DLDR? RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana, Author Insert**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay _Minna_ bertemu lagi dengan emak dan anak Gaje yang baru jadi Author (Putri dan Asyifa), udah gitu masuk Fanfiction langsung ngeborong(?) anak-anak Sengoku Basara yang banyaknya naudzubillah(?), nah! Disini kita mau memakai tema (Tahun Baru di Perkemahan) karena itu dapet inspirasinya dari Author Syifa yang ff nya baru sampai Perkemahan :'D *promosi* disini nanti juga ada tamu~ siapa yak tamunya? yosh! Langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya~**

* * *

" _Minna!_ Karena kita masih berada diperkemahan! Jadi kita disini sekaligus merayakan tahun baru 2017!" seru Nouhime- _sensei._

"Yeay!" senang semua murid.

"Satu lagi... Nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu," lanjut Author Syifa.

"Hee~ tamu? Siapa?" bingung semuanya (minus author dan _sensei_ )

"Aku termasuk tamunya dan ada tamu lainnya nanti." sambung Author Putri.

"Siapa ya tamunya selain Author Putri?" tanya semua murid berbisik.

"Baiklah, semua sensei akan pergi untuk menyiapkan barang-barang, Author akan disini dan mengontrol keadaan, tamunya juga pasti akan segera datang jadi jangan pada bandel yaa," nasihat Nouhime _-sensei._

Semua _sensei_ pun langsung pergi kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk tahun baru... Sementara itu di kemah, mereka para murid sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

"AUTHOR! SIAPA TAMUNYA?! AKU PENASARAN!" teriak Yukimura sampai seisi hutan ketakutan (suaranya guedee banget).

"Pokoknya ada 3 tamu perempuan dan 1 tamu laki-laki yang akan gabung bersama kita, ya kan mak?" tanya Author Syifa.

"Lihat saja nanti sendiri!" kata Author Putri.

"Mana sih tamunya?" tanya Kojurou tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba Author Chae datang dari hutan (karena mobilnya gak muat kalo masuk XD)

"Hay kalian semua." sapa Author Chae.

"Hay juga Cariens- _san_." jawab Author Syifa.

Semua penghuni tenda kaget melihat kedatangan Author Chae.

"Cariens- _san,_ dimana teh Nur dan Mea?" tanya Author Putri.

"Emang mereka datang ya?" tanya Author Chae.

"Iya mereka juga datang Cariens- _san_." jawab Author Syifa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita tunggu saja," akhirnya semua pada nunggu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian Author Nur sampai ke _basecamp_

"Itu teteh datang." seru Author Syifa.

"Maaf ya aku datangnya sedikit telat." ucap Author Nur.

"Iya gak apa-apa teh, lagian pula acara ini belum mulai kok." jawab Author Putri.

"WHOAH DISINI BANYAK AUTHOR NYASAR!" teriak Yukimura.

Setelah Author Nur datang tidak lama kemudian Author Mea pun juga baru datang.

"BEBEB AKU DATANG!" teriak Author Mea yang langsung lari untuk memeluk seseorang... Semua orang menoleh ke sasaran teriakan tersebut. (Minus Author) kalian tau siapa? yap! Mea langsung memeluk Yukimura dari belakang..tetapi reaksi Yukimura hanya kebingungan dan semua orang hanya menontonnya saja.

"Mea kalo mau pacaran jangan disini." ejek Author Putri dan Author Syifa.

Mea menyadari kalo dia jadi sasaran tontonan orang. "Hehe maaf."

"Karna tamu nya udah pada ngumpul...gimana kalo kita ngelakuin sesuatu sebelum tahun baru datang?" usul Author Syifa.

"Tunggu deh thor! Katanya ada 1 tamu laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oiya, Sora kemana ya mak?" tanya balik Author Syifa.

"Masih diperjalanan mungkin." jawab Author Putri.

"Itu bukan orangnya?" tunjuk Oichi yang melihat seseorang cowok.

"Nah iya itu dia! Sora kesini!" Author Putri melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf telat.. _by the way_ disini kenapa kebanyakan ceweknya?" tanya Author Sora.

"Iya, tapi banyak juga kok laki-lakinya, gabung aja sama pra siswa," jawab Oichi.

"Hmnnn baiklah... Aku kesana dulu ya." ucap Author Sora yang langsung pergi ketempat para siswa.

"Terus sekarang kita harus ngapain dong thor? Bosen nih." tanya Kasuga.

"Masak yuk?" seru Matsu.

"Boleh tuh boleh." ucap Author Mea.

"Emang kalian punya bahannya?" tanya Author Putri.

"Tidak." jawab Matsu dan Author Mea.

"Kita berpencar saja untuk mencari bahannya.. gimana?" usul Author Syifa untuk kedua kali nya.

"Bahannya apa saja yang harus dicari didekat sini?" tanya Author Chae kebingungan.

"Hmm yang ketemu aja.. aku punya sedikit bahan didalam tas." jawab Author Syifa.

"Yaudah kita semua berpencar, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya nyarinya." kata Author Nur.

Akhirnya mereka semua yang cewek mencari bahan untuk memasak...

* * *

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah terkumpul dan semua berkumpul dilapangan...

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Author Nur.

"Sudah nih teh... Bahan-bahannya juga sudah terkumpul tapi bahan utamanya gimana ya?" tanya Author Putri.

"Tenang aja..." sela Author Sora. "Para murid yang laki-laki tadi habis memancing disungai," sambungnya.

"UWOOH! AKU DAPAT 20 IKAN!" teriak Yukimura bangga.

"Danna... Masamune danna lebih unggul tadi, dia dapat 25 ikan," kata Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah tuan-nya itu.

"Sasuke... Sebenarnya kau ini membela siapa?!" kesal Yukimura.

"Membela yang menang aja lah biar adil," jawaban Sasuke membuat para Siswi _sweatdrop_ tingkat Akhirat.

"Sudahlah ayo kita taruh bahan-bahan ini untuk di-" ucapan Author Chae terpotong karena Author Nur menemukan sesuatu dilaptopnya (loh? Dihutan ada sinyalnya ternyata :'D)

"Araa~ aku menemukan _Doujinshi_ MotoMasa lagi! Yeay!" senang Author Nur.

"Mana? Mana? Mana? Mana? Mana?" semua Author yang ada disitu penasaran (minus Author Sora) sedangkan karakter yang dibicarakan (MotoMasa) dan para Karakter lainnya sedang _Sweatdrop_ tingkat dewa melihat ke _Fujoshi_ -an(?) para Author perempuan ini.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam para Author membaca _doujinshi_ (baca dj harus dihayati XD) waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 09:30 p.m, para _sensei_ pun kembali sambil membawa alat panggang, petasan dan terompet untuk perayaan tahun baru.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Nouhime- _sensei._

"Sudah siap semua, bahan-bahannya juga sudah ada dan tinggal dimasak," jawab Author Chae.

"Baiklah para siswi akan memasak, dan para siswa bantu menata piring di tikar yang sudah disediakan," jelas Nouhime- _sensei._

"Ha'i siap! 86!" semua murid hormat ala Polisi dan langsung bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu _Sensei_ dan para Author merangkai petasan agar saat dinyalakan akan terlihat indah

* * *

Tak lama kemudian semua persiapan pun selesai dan mereka memakan ikan panggang yang sudah dimasak oleh para siswi.

"Syifa- _san?_ Cecilia- _san?_ kenapa tidak ikut makan?" tanya Author Nur.

"A-anu teh sudah kenyang," jawab Author Syifa.

"Kita gak suka ikan teh," jelas Author Putri _to the point_ membuat yang lain langsung menoleh.

"Tidak suka ikan? kenapa?" tanya Author Chae.

"Kalau aku memang tidak suka, kalau Syifa karena dia trauma sama tulang ikan," jelas Author Putri lagi, dan Author lainnya, para murid plus _Sensei_ hanya ber-oh ria.

Setelah acara makan-makan, para siswa pun bermain petak jongkok (Readers : inget umur woi!) sekarang yang jaga itu Nagamasa.

"huft! kali ini kalian akan kena," kata Nagamasa dengan mantap.

"coba saja," Masamune berdiri lalu saat Nagamasa mau mengenai nya, ia langsung jongkok kembali... tak lama kemudian Yukimura pun berdiri dan akhirnya Nagamasa berhasil mengenai Yukimura, Yukimura pun jaga.

"UWOHH! AKU AKAN MENGENAI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Yukimura dengan semangat, tapi...

"sudahlah~ sekarang waktunya berdo'a untuk tahun depan, meniup terompet, dan menyalakan kembang api..." kata Author Nur yang baru aja lewat dengan santai.

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa?" tanya Masamune dengan _smirk_ -nya.

"Jam 11:30 p.m tinggal tunggu 30 menit lagi, kalian juga bermain petak jongkok sudah sangat lama dari jam 10:30 p.m sampai sekarang," jawab Author Chae yang juga baru aja lewat.

"eh?! 11:30 p.m?! cepet amad?!" kaget para Murid.

"Sudahlah! Cepat! atau kalian tidak akan bisa membuat harapan untuk tahun 2017 nanti!" kata Author Syifa tidak sabar.

* * *

Semua Murid, _Sensei_ , dan Author langsung berbaris melingkari tataan petasan yang sudah ada ditengah lapangan basecamp.

"Baiklah minna... Kalian pasti punya harapan untuk tahun 2017 yang akan segera tiba, sekarang kalian boleh membuat permohonan sesuai dengan keyakinan masing-masing, baiklah berdo'a... dimulai," pimpin Kenshin- _sensei_

Kita lihat apa saja harapan mereka untuk tahun kedepannya...

\- Author Syifa dan Putri : _'Semoga ff nya sukses'_

\- Author Nur dan Chae : _'Semoga tugas-tugas cepat selesai dan gak numpuk lagi'_

\- Author Sora : _'Semoga saya selalu masuk kalo Pramuka'_

\- Author Mea : _'Semoga Yuki peka'_

\- Para Sensei : _'Semoga para murid gak miring lagi otaknya dan bisa lebih menghargai sensei'_

\- Masamune : _'Semoga tahun depan dapet pacar'_

\- Yukimura : _'SEMOGA BANYAK DANGO DITAHUN DEPAN'_ (bujuk... lagi berdo'a dalam hati juga teriak-teriak)

\- Kojuro : _'Semoga tahun depan bisa panen negi-san yang banyak'_

\- Sasuke : _'Semoga danna gak teriak-teriak dan semoga Kasuga peka'_

\- Kasuga : _'Semoga Sasuke peka'_ (loh? ini pasangan emang sama-sama gak peka toh XD)

\- Para Maeda : _'Semoga ulangan kenaikkan kelas ditahun depan bisa lancar'_

\- Nagamasa dan Oichi : _'Semoga jadi tahun yang lebih baik lagi'_

\- Motonari : _'Semoga matahari masih terbit'_

\- Motochika : _'Semoga pas ulangan bisa nyontek'_

\- Ieyasu : _'Semoga bisa jalan-jalan ke planet lain bareng Tadakatsu'_

\- Mitsunari : _'Semoga poni-ku selalu lurus'_

\- Maria, Magoichi, Tsuruhime, dan Itsuki : _'Semoga menjadi tahun yang lebih baik lagi'_

\- Kennyo : _'Semoga uang ku tambah banyak'_

\- Imagawa : _'Semoga tahun depan bisa beli kipas'_

\- Sakon dan Katsuie : _'Semoga bisa memahami pelajaran ditahun depan'_

\- Akechi : _'Semoga bisa jadi kuntilanak yang baik'_

Begitulah do'a nya dan selebihnya hanya diam dan menutup mata (baca : pura-pura do'a), setelah itu mereka siap-siap untuk membakar petasan.

"Baiklah kita hitung mundur ya~" kata Shingen- _sensei_ sambil membawa pematik dan berjalan kearah sumbu petasannya.

"10...9...8...7...6" semua Murid menghitung mundur.

"5...4..."

"3...2..."

"1..." lalu Shingen- _sensei_ langsung menyalakan petasannya dan...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" semua murid berteriak bersama para _sensei_ dan Author, akhirnya tahun 2016 berganti menjadi tahun 2017

semua pun gembira dengan pemandangan Petasan yang warna-warni menghiasi langit, begiti pula dengan suara terompet tahun baru yang menambah keseruan dari perayaan ini :)

 **TBC**

HAPPY NEW YEAR! _Minna_ yang ada diFandom Basara! (Readers : kecepetan oi! sekarang baru tanggal 29 Desember!) yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita abal-abal dari emak dan anak gaje... Mohon maaf dari kita kalau masih ada yang kurang diceritanya dan maaf ya kalau updatenya juga terlalu cepat :'D Semoga harapan kalian untuk tahun kedepannya juga bisa dikabulkan ya~ _see you_ tahun depan _minna!_

 **Salam manis Author Syifa dan Author Putri :)**

Review?


End file.
